A Forbidden Contract
by kiseki10203
Summary: Kagamine Rin is the only child of single parent, Lily. An ordinary school girl who hangs out with one of the two weirdest best friends you could ever have. As she stumbles upon the school's playboy, Kagamine Len, little did she know that he himself is actually an incubus (Male counterpart of succubus). Rated T for language and minor sexual themes. LenxRin pairing.
1. The Incident-1

**Rin POV-**

"Rin you're going to be late for school~", my mom yelled. I quickly brushed my teeth and tied my signature bow on my head.

I ran downstairs and got my bag from the couch. As I was about to open the door, my mom grabbed my free-hand and placed my lunch.

"Don't forget your lunch", she kissed my forehead. "That's the fifth time this week".

I sighed and told assured her, "Don't worry, even though I might forget my lunch at some point in my life-", I flexed my skinny arm at her, "-there is no way that your healthy daughter will starve"

She smiled gently at me and patted my head. "By the way while you were talking to me-the bus left". A heavy _THUD _hit me as I noticed it too.

I stretched and quickly putted on my shoes. I knelt down and ran. I happen to so be the Number 1 fastest female track runner in my school. There is no way that a simple school bus will beat me to the school.

"BETTER NOT BE LATE!", mom yelled as I ran of.

* * *

After going through ten bus stops I finally reached my school.

Cryptrn High School was a normal school, just like any other. It was the biggest school around and was probably one of the only schools that didn't have delinquents and graffiti roaming around the halls. The other schools were Yamaha Academy, a private school for rich snobs, and Quincy High.

I entered the gates as I victoriously beat the bus here. The halls buzzed with talking students. At one corner was Akita Neru's group of loud swabs. They were like the group of prissy girls that act like a bunch dictators all around the school, with Neru on the top. I never liked her. Especially with how much she spends so much time on her yellow phone.

As I continued to walk down the hall I passed by another group of popular folks. Kaito, Mikuo, Oliver, and Len. One is a blue-haired ice cream lover. The other is the brother of my best friend, Hatsune Miku. Oliver is an eye-patched wearing foreigner. And the last, and the most disliked person on my list, is none other that Kagamine Len. A playboy who thinks that he can toy with any girl's heart... it disgust me.

I'm like the savior to the female student in this school ( Minus Neru's group ) since I'm the only one that has an equal strength to that of a man's.

As I walked by them I received an obnoxious wink from Len. All I could do was cringe and stick out my tongue out him in a childish manner while I continued to walk to my classroom.

* * *

**Len POV-**

As I walked down the hall I had an odd conversation with Kaito.

"Don't you see that it isn't just the looks that attract the girls", Kaito said as he continued ti lick his vanilla-flavored ice cream.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that if you stuff your face in food it can also work as a chick magnet?".

"No no no no, if you word it like that it's totally different", boy this was turning into a useless conversation, " What I mean is that if you act in a childish way and eat in a childish manner, it will attract a few girls"

" Bu-", Mikuo touched my shoulder and shook his head. " You can't blame him really".

"Mikuo's right", Oliver said. "He does have lots of admirers".

I sighed and continued to walk. I saw a bunch of girls walk by and giggle as they saw me. One of them made eye contact with me and I flashed them a smile, making the group of girls flush a bright red.

Mikuo noticed this and said to me, "You know it won't do you any good if you continue to flirt with every other girl you see". "You're going to have a hard time in the future"

I patted his back and laughed, "C'mon loosen up Mikuo". "We're young and the least you can do is have a little fun...you don't have to be such a saint".

Mikuo blushed and tried to say something, but he seems to be so embarrassed to say anything.

"Don't tease the poor guy Len", Kaito said in the most unsympathetic way.

"Look here", I told Mikuo as I saw Kagami Rin walked our direction."The girls love it when I do that".

I winked at Rin and I swear when I did that I saw hell in her eyes. As we got closer as we walked she even stuck her tongue out at me.

"Smooth", Oliver sneered as Kaito and Mikuo laughed. I punched Oliver at the shoulder as he settled himself down. How many times did she do the same thing to me over and over again?

"I wonder when it will be the time that you are going to finally woo Kagami Rin", Kaito said.

"Shut up". I looked at my watch and noticed the time: 7 'o clock.

"Gotta go guys" I said. "Where ya going?", Mikuo asked. "To the library".

"Why?"

"Probably to make out with one of his toys", Oliver answered.

Mikuo sighed , "Just don't be late for class"

"Sure". I rushed off whatever Oliver said was right. Making out with a girl is a daily thing for me. Now, I gotta reach the library before the bell rings. 'don't want to be late now.

* * *

**Rin POV-**

I reached my classroom finally and the first I thing I felt was the tackle of my best friend, Miku.

"Omg Omg Omg Omg Omg", I wonder if this whole repeating the word more that once runs in the family.

"What is it?", I asked as I pried her arms of me.

"Kaito, h-h-he", she began to sob.

"Woah talk slowly now"

"I saw him t-talking to that b-bitch Luka", with that she cried so hard that it began attracting some attention.

"Mind explaining this to me?" I asked Gumi.

Gumi, my otaku friend, was reading a yaoi manga on her as she told me." It was just a misunderstanding".

"NO IT WASN'T"

"Yes it was, she just fell and Kaito helped her up"

"I know, but did you see her smirk at me as she leaned on him?!"

Gumi looked at her for a moment and continued reading her manga. She didn't like losing a conversation and when she did she just didn't reply- unless necessary.

Miku continued to cry and I didn't know what to do but pat her head.

"Why not I buy you a leek juice later?"

I saw Miku's eyes sparkle as I said that.

"Thank you so much Rin!" she looked at me seriously, " I want you to make sure that that bitch Luka doesn't touch a hair in my Kaito"

"Ahahaha sure". Miku was very protective of her boyfriend- stalker protective.

" Oh by the way Rin-" Gumi stopped me as I was about to sit down, "Can you check out this book for me?"

I liked at the piece of paper she gave me entitled ' _The History of the Creation of Yaoi_ Manga '.

"Wha-"

"It's for my fanclub"

As I was about to go out the door Gumi said," And make sure that it's checked out in your account ok"

I nodded my head and walked to the library. I swear if the librarian begins to think that I'm interested in those sort of things Gumi is going to pay big time.

* * *

As I reached the library and opened the door, a surprisingly loud '_Ahn~' _fill my ears.

As I went to the direction of the sound, boy was I gonna be scarred for the rest of my life.

What was laying in front of my eyes was Kagamine Len making out with our librarian, Meiko-sensei. Did I forget the fact that he had horns and a pair of webbed wings. As I was about to go out the room, a loud _creek_ echoed the room.

"Who's there?!"

I turned around and I was there staring face-to-face with Len. The last thing I saw after that was a pair of golded eyes

* * *

**Behind the scenes:**

**Len- You seem to ironically again have the role of the tsundere girl that always avoids me**

**Rin- Same to you, womanizer**

**Len- This isn't over yet you know that**

**Rin- Well did you know that the author is quite a forgetful person to these sort of things?**

**Len-...**

**Rin- I win!**

**Len- Wait nobody decided tha-**

**End of Behind the** scenes._ Until next time_


	2. The Start-2

**Len POV-**

I can't believe that of all people that were to see me like this, it had to be Rin. Why did she come here anyway? It would have been ok if she were to see me making out with Meiko ( It wasn't anything new ), but for her to see me in this form- It was just-just so- GAAHHH! I can't even think anymore!

I was about to explain it to her as she began to go out, but she fainted before I could even say anything.

I looked at here for a bit there and decided to bring her to the infirmary. I didn't want anyone to think that I did something to her or anything. Before I went out the door I made a quick stop to Meiko and placed a spell on her.

_" Talfin Lucifer Thebes",_ I chanted these words to her quietly to her ear. I always did after I finished playing with my toys to make sure that they won't remember they saw me in this form. It only replaces the image of me in my demon form into a normal Len.

If you're wondering why I'm not doing it to Rin, it's simple: I haven't marked her yet. If I had sex with her or made out with her before then it would've worked. It can also work on sluts like Meiko for example.

There is only two reasons why the spell won't work on people. It was that either you were a succubus or an incubus like me, or that you have a barrier set around you-which I doubt anyone did.

As I carried Rin bridal- style and transformed back into my human form, I realized how light she was. Sure she may have been considered a she-man on my list, but when you look at her carefully she was actually cute in some sort. Not the sexy Meiko kind, but more of like a childish adorable kind. Now I kinda see what Kaito meant about... you know.

* * *

I continued to carry her to the infirmary and thought to myself, "_Why not kiss her now so I can just use the spell in her rather than just explaining_ it?".

No matter how tempting it sounded, I can't do it. I am a man who likes to relish the moment and torture the toys. What fun would it be if the toy is motionless while you continue to play with her?

Boring.

I just sighed while I continued to think about it. We need to get to the infirmary fast and get this over with.

* * *

"Ah~ Len-kun what brings you here this morning-", our librarian, Haku-sensei, said before taking notice of Rin's body in my arms

"Oh my what happened!?~", she took Rin from my arms and laid her on the bed.

"I saw her faint in the library when she was checking out a book". "Probably a heat stroke".

Haku-sensei took one look at Rin and smiled at me. "Don't worry,I'll take care of her~".

I was about to leave before I saw a quick flush of red on her face. Finally it hit me. I remembered why I hadn't slept with her yet. Haku-sensei, with her large and bouncy monstrosity of breasts that any man would fight over, isn't interested with men. If I left Rin here there was a chance of her getting molested by Haku-sensei.

"Now that I think about it why not I just stay here", I said quickly as I entered the room again.

"Eh? Are you sure it's ok for you to skip class?~"

"Yup it's fine, I have straight 'A's anyway".

She frowned slightly before going back to her computer, which left the two of us alone.

Now how am I going to explain this to her when she wakes up. Should I start it of by explaining that I'm an incubus or should I just kiss her... That is the most horrible idea I had ever planned ever.

It was now or never right? I mean what choice do I have left. Man I thought when I was going to kiss her it would be more torturing for her than it is for me. The plainest way is the fastest I guess.

I leaned quietly to her face. Her pale skin and golden hair... although a bitch, she was quite a view to look at. I leaned in more until I could feel her warm breath touch my lips. I brushed away a few of her hair from her face until it was clear of everything. I opened my mouth slightly, but before I could kiss her, I looked up and saw her eyes had opened;surprised. She was awake.

* * *

**Rin POV-**

I felt cold fingers sweep across my face. I opened my eyes slightly and saw golden hair covering my vision. I noticed that Len was near my face-very near. It took a while for me to process it in my head. Len...Len?...LEN!?

I saw the situation around me and quickly snapped my head up. I loud '_Ouch!_' was made as I felt a sharp pain start to spread on my head area.

I got up from the bed the moment Len hit the floor with a big '_THUD_'. He looked at me in surprise as he covered his mouth. I stood there and bowed my head low.

"Thank you for bringing me here", was all I could manage before making a run for the door.

"Wai-", was all I could hear before I slammed the door and get out of the room. I saw Haku-sensei on her computer and she noticed me.

"Rin! Are you ok?~".

"Yes...um I need to get to the classroom, I-I'll see you later", I stuttered out.

"Wait don't you need a hall pass?~", she started to get up from her seat.

"N-No need! I can just rush to my next class".

I dashed out of the room and ran through the hallway until I was far away from the room.

After that I leaned to the wall and collected my breath as I started to pant. What had happened while I was out? Haku-sensei was there, so that must mean that I was in the infirmary. Len must have brought me there. Len...

As I had thought about what had previously happened I felt my cheeks warm up at a tremendous speed. I remembered when I saw him make out with Meiko-sensei and...and then he was-

Wings and horns, maybe I was just hallucinating. Yeah I was pretty sure I was, I guess.

When I left the room he seemed to be covering his mouth. Why would he cover his mouth?-

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I tasted a metallic flavor on my mouth. I quickly touched my lips and noticed that it was bleeding, but it wasn't my blood that I was tasting. More heat surrounded my face as I noticed what had happened.

My first kiss ( Or more like a lip-bang so to say ) was with the school's Number 1 playboy. The person I hated the most. The bastard that broke peoples' hearts- KAGAMINE LEN! That was it. I'm doomed.

* * *

**Len POV-**

That bitch ran away before I could say anything. Other that that my lips awfully hurts.

As I took my hand away from my mouth, I noticed that it was bleeding.

Fuck.

While she raised her head up, not only did she accidentally kiss me ( Which is good ), she also licked some piece of my blood while in the process. For years I have avoided girls giving me hickeys so it won't bother me, but today it just had to be the day.

If you're an incubus/succubus the one thing you want to avoid most of all, other than being killed by an angel, is that you will positively NOT let humans taste your blood. If they do... well you're fucked as hell. If that happens that means that you have a contract to the human that consist of you being their slave,( Unless the human who did that was weak so I guess you can take control or whatever ). You're not ordered around or anything, but it does mean that you have to stay by that person's side.

I just had to try it the easy way. Now how am I going to explain this to her NOW.

I got up and dusted the dust of my pants. That bitch better be ready. She doesn't know what's coming after her.

* * *

**Behind the scenes**

**Len-...**

**Rin- Are you still angry from the last chapter?**

**Len- (****_Mumble_****)**

**Rin- C'mon it was only just a mistake**

**Len- Well even if it was, it was still pretty rude for you guys to end without me finishing my sentence**

**Rin- Ah! You talked**

**Len- GAHHH! I had it with you, you little motherfu-**

**Rin- To be continued in the next chapter. Bye everyone!**

**Behind the** scenes-_ Until next time!_


	3. The Revealed-3

**Rin POV**

_"Act as if nothing happen"_, I repeated to myself as I continued to walk to my classroom. Shit, just thinking about it more was enough to place a blush on my cheek.

It wasn't as if I liked him. It was just the fact that it _was _him that did, you know. Look, I was expecting my first kiss to be a charming man that would sweep me off my feet... not a damn playboy that throws away girl's hearts after sleeping with them.

As I arrived to my classroom, lucky for me was it empty. The people were probably in the cafeteria since it was already 11:16. I wonder how long I was out after Le- NOPE! Totally irrelevant!

I slapped myself a few times before coming to my senses.

" Kagamine-san?", I flinched as I heard someone ask me. I turned around only to find Mikuo by the door.

" Ah Mikuo-", I thought for a moment of what to say, "Um, what brings you here?".

" I was just getting my notebook...", he looked suspiciously at me as if I were hiding something (W-Which I wasn't ).

"You were late for class", dammit he's on to me.

" Oh you know I was- I just had to go to Meiko-sensei to return a book to the library".

"Now that I think about it, Len went to the library too-", he sighed tiredly before leaning against the door frame and rubbing his forehead.

"That guy just never stops does he?".

"Yeah well I guess I should get going now.", I went to my desk and retrieved my lunchbox. "Well, see you".

As I went out the door, Mikuo suddenly grabbed my arm, which took me by surprise.

" What is it?".

"Uh sorry I just-", Mikuo released my had and rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly.

"I-It's ok".

"Sorry for, you know, Len holding you back in the library", I froze as he mentioned 'Len'.

"It's fine... wasn't my book anyway", I said as I began to walk away.

"Wait, did Miku say anything about me?", I had to be prepared before meeting them.

" Yeah, she was talking about something about you being like Gumi-?"

Now it was my turn to sigh. I thanked him before running off to the cafeteria. I need to thoroughly explain to Miku the difference between me and Gumi.

* * *

**Mikuo POV**

I felt a strange scent around Rin. It was impure and... disgusting. It was almost as if it was-

"What is it?".Shit, I didn't notice I grabbed her arm. I must have done it accidentally while I was thinking.

"Uh sorry I just-", I quickly released her hand and rub the back of my head. I wasn't sure if my face was turning red, but I could feel the warmth spreading on my cheeks.

"I-It's ok"

"Sorry for, you know, Len holding you back in the library"

"It's fine... wasn't my book anyway", she rushed a bit when she said her words. I wonder if something happened between the two of them? Though this happens with every girl I've seen Len with.

After asking a few questions about Miku, she finally ran off. I opened and closed my hands a few times. She didn't seem to be a demon, but her scent is so engulfed with the scent of it you can might as well say she is one. Whoever, whatever you are-

"-You will be annihilated".

* * *

**Len POV**

"Len-kun what happened to your lip?"

"Did one of the girl apologize to you?"

"If you want to I can heal it for you~"

Although it feels nice to be surrounded by girls, sometimes it gets annoying when they talk to you nonstop.

Thanks to Rin, now I have an embarrassing band-aid on my lip. Apparently the girls will believe everything you throw at them. I guess saying that I was ambushed by a fangirl and got kissed forcefully by her only made the crowd love me more. Recently seven girls have confessed to me. Of course I didn't refuse... it'll only be for a day right?

Just to make sure, I don't have sex with girls in order to survive... it doesn't work that way in my world. I have sex with them in order to survive _and_ to have fun. All of this is a regular thing for me and the girls are just like clouds; They come and go.

While I was still surrounded by my group of fans, Rin just so happens to past by... really fast. I quickly made my way out of the crowd and followed her, being careful not to be seen by anyone (Which was really tricky for me since I had to run away quickly).

Now it was my turn to make an ambush.

* * *

**Rin POV**

I have to hurry. A couple of minutes and not only will I be left without eating my lunch, but I'll also be left with a misunderstood Miku too. This was just to much for me.

I made a sharp turn around the corner and I'll be finished with everything. I finally saw Miku and Gumi walk side-by-side and I felt my heart lighten up.

"Mik-"

"Did you hear something?", I heard Miku say to Gumi.

A hand covered my mouth and blocked my voice before I could finish calling Miku and Gumi. It pulled me to a spare room ( If I was certain I think it was the Janitor's )

The person kept his hand on my mouth for a couple of seconds before finally letting me go and letting me breath.

I knelt to the ground and took a couple of deep breaths. Finally I looked up and looked to see who was my abductor.

"Len!", my god what was he doing here?!

" Shhh, don't want anyone to hear us now don't we?"

With my guard down he pushed me to the wall and caged me with his arms, I guess to avoid letting me escape. I felt his hot breath for the second time as he placed his mouth beside my ear, making me shiver.

"What are you-EEK!", I screeched in surprise as he suddenly putted his feet north between my legs. He covered my mouth again and 'Shh'-ed me.

"SHUT UP! I was serious when I said that I didn't want anyone to hear us".

He held my cheeks directly in front of his face to make sure we made eye contact. I noticed how pretty his eyes were. Emerald-green... it was completely different compared to my icy-blue eyes, wait what did I just say. Did I just say his eyes were pretty?

"Look, what happened in the library, keep it a secret okay?"... The library... Wait the thing I say in the library was actually real? The thing that I thought was just my imagination... The wings and the horns... IT WAS REAL!?

I struggled to move my body as the legs restricted me to do that much movement, but I moved enough to signal him that I wanted him to let go.

I sat down on the floor and tried to catch my breath. Len criss-crossed down to the floor and sat in front of me.

" So you're not going to rape me?", I just wanted to make sure.

" An ugly bitch like you? HAH! You wish", he smirked at me while I scowled menacingly at him.

" I'll imagine that I didn't hear that-". " -but the library incidents, it was true?"

" What do you mean it was true of course it wa- wait what do you mean by that?"

" Well you know, I thought I was just daydreaming or something"

" You mean I just technically revealed to you my-GUHHH", he groaned for a long time and it began to irritate me.

" Are gonna tell me anything else because I still happen to so have a busy schedule"

"He glared at me for a moment and smirked... big one." Let me just explain it the simplest way possible-", his voice took a much more arrogant tone as he said the final thing, " You are my _servant_ and I am your _master"._

What. The. Fuck.

* * *

**Behind the scenes-**

**Rin- Haro Haro Everybody! If you are wondering why Len isn't here, where it's simple.**

** You all remember the last chapter yes? Well it seemed like we teased him a little bit**

** too much, so after this chapter I'm gonna apologize to him. So sorry we can't provide**

** you with that much fun, but we hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Behind the scenes** end-_ Until next time! (~'v'~)_


	4. The Unexpected-4

**Len POV**

"You are my _servant _ and I am your _master", _If this wasn't enough to make her understand then I don't know what will.

She just sat there and cocked her head to the side. I guess she was wondering if what I sayed was true, which it totally was. If I told her the vice-versa of what I said then that would ruin everything. Look, I like to be the one taking the lead here, not her.

She stood up suddenly and walked her way to the door after a couple seconds past of silence.

"Look, I don't have time to play with you and your little game"

" Would you want for me to prove it then?", I stood up defiantly at her.

"If you can", now that bitch has done it.

Although it would be nice to do it, I kinda feel like it's not worth it. What else can I achieve if I show her. Sure she'll probably fall head over heels for me, but what else?

"Hmph, I guess you can't do it after all"

I'm gonna take the chance. As she turned to the door I transformed to my demon form.

I slammed my left hand on the door as she turned the knob and started to open it.

I seductively whispered to her ear, "It would be nice if you would stay with me for a little more and listen".

She turned around and believe me her face was just priceless. At first she stared at my eyes for a moment, then she began to open her mouth and turned red slowly. I couldn't help but chuckle. She looked like a tomato.

"Wha-What are you-?", she quickly looked down and close her eyes. "_Like a prey trying to hide_", I thought.

I lifted her chin to make sure that we were looking eye-to-eye. " Now do you believe me?".

She froze there and stuck her tongue out. I was confused. At this time the person should be infatuated with me by now. I stood there shocked and felt a sharp pain in my crotch area.

"Fuck", I manage to blurt out before falling to the ground, curling up and holding my crotch with pain.

Rin looked at me with a satisfied grin, but it looked pretty useless to me since her face still shown a beet red.

"Master-Servant my ass, I guess I'll keep your secret for now"

She opened the door and looked one last time at me. " By the way-", she arrogantly pointed to her knee.

"I trained just in case a guy was about to abduct me and you so happen to be the first"

She closed the door and left me there in my most embarrassing state ever; a bandaged chin and an injured d1ck.

Ok, I've tried negotiating, even transforming even. But now I'm mad.

I stood up and patted of the dust from my pants. This was the second time that I did this.

It's my turn to take revenge, and let me tell you this, It won't be something to laugh about. That fucking bitch will pay both soul and body.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: These all seem very familiar from the earlier chapters, This is the last time it'll repeat itself so don't worry. The next thing that'll happen is completely different.**

* * *

**Rin POV-**

I walked all the way to the bathroom and ignored all the stares of my classmates. I was the only one there so I took the chance splash my face with cold water. Lucky for you I'm easy to adapt to things so all these demon thing isn't a problem.

What am I saying... IT IS!

I grabbed some tissue and wiped my face. What I need to do now is to absolutely positively avoid Len. Can you imagine how awkward it will be to run into him in front of many people?- really awkward.

I got out of the bathroom and guess who I ran into: Miku and Gumi.

"Rin!", Miku hugged me tightly and sobbed. She looked at me with big eyes and stuttered out, " R-Rin, is it true that you b-became a-a~"

"No", I tore her away from me and patted her head.

She brightened up and held her waist in a ' I told you so' manner to Gumi.

"What? You never know when she'll get into Yaoi manga, it's pretty addicting if you read one", she looked at me and observed me, making me uncomfortable.

"Where's my book?", I noticed that I came to her empty handed, and started to look all around my clothes and pockets. I must have forgot to get it when I came to the library and fainted.

"Sorry, I must have forgot"

Gumi sighed and patted my shoulder. "It's ok, it's not that important anyway. I can go check it out myself... other than that though-"

"-Where have you been?"

"Um- I just fainted and you know... no big deal"

"No big deal!?", Miku exclaimed. " You fainted! How can that be no big deal?"

I shook my head,"It's ok, besides someone took me to the infirmary"

"Who"

I hesitated on whether I should tell them or not, but c'mon, what's the use of hiding it from them anyway?

"It was Len"

'_GASP'_ Miku and Gumi looked at me in shock.

"Did he hit on you"

"Did he kiss you"

"Or worse-did Haku-sensei molest you?!"

"No, especially to the Haku-sensei thing", the two of them sound like little kids when they do this.

"Well, did he do anything to you?"

"No, he fell asleep while I was resting and I sort of snuck out", I lied. I wasn't the kind of person to lie so I felt a huge fist-full of regret when I lied to my two best friends.

"Ok", Miku said. I know that she and Len used to date and when she saw him make out with another girl she was pretty sad and depressed about it. She forgot about it after a while and started dating Kaito. Those two though... they fit each other. The same loud mouth and obsession-I'm not saying it's bad or anything, but it gets annoying when they act all lovey-dovey and stuff. She's not that sensitive when we talk about Len anymore... but she does have a sort of hatred towards him.

"Well why don't we go to class now, it's almost the end of the day so we don't want to waste it"

::::::::::::::::::::::: LATER :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After a couple hours of boring textbooks and reading we finally were finally dismissed from class. Miku went with Kaito when she was going home, so that left me and Gumi going home together. Me and Gumi spent the rest of our walking time going home talking about the things the teacher talked about in class.

We were the type of people who fall asleep in class so taking notes was necessary. I fall asleep in class, but I make sure to stay in the AB area and make sure my grades don't go any lower. My mom always frets over grades. Gumi in the other hand is just straight Cs. She says that C is still a passing grade so it's okay.

We finally separated when we reached the next block and said our goodbyes.

I kept on walking and felt a sudden chill. It wasn't that it was cold or anything, but I feel a gaze on me. Like it's following me.

I turned around only to find the orange sky of the setting sun and the empty street. I was certain I felt a gaze on me... well whatever.

I kept on walking and still felt a gaze on me. I heard a crack behind me and I quickly turned around.

No one.

I kept on walking and started running towards my house. Mom always told me that when there is a stranger following me I should always be prepared to fight them. Why would I fight them if I could just run for it. I heard the rolling of the thunder and ran faster. I really didn't want it to start raining.

I finally reached my house and quickly went through the gate and closed it and rushed inside my house.

I saw my mother there making dinner and looked at me surprised.

"Are you ok Rin?", she walked towards me and took my bag from me.

"Yeah", I panted for a few seconds until I regained my breath, "I just didn't want it to rain while I was still outside"

My mom chuckled and hand combed my hair. "Well you should start taking a bath now, I'll prepare dinner in a few".

I nodded and headed to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and sat on the warm bathtub. My mom must have prepared it for me. I let out a satisfied sigh as soon as I felt the hot water hug my body. This was the perfect thing to wash away all my worries.

As I got up from the bathtub I heard the doorbell ring. Who the hell would still be out there in this rainy weather? I took the towel and placed it around my neck to let it hung on around my shoulders.

I got out the bathroom and felt cold air hit me. I went into my room and putted on some spare clothes. After I was done, what I saw was totally unexpected.

Len was there having tea with my mom. He was soaked and wet, but I guess my mom didn't really care.

"So Mrs. Kagamine, did you say that your husband-", Woah! They got close to the point that they started talking about dad. Whatever that charismatic playboy bastard is playing I don't like it.

My mom noticed me coming down stairs and said while smiling,"Ah Rin! Why didn't you tell me that you were friends with such a charming man?"

"Friends-?"

My mom got up and whispered to me, "Why don't you keep him company while I go get a towel".

Before I could say anything she walked up stairs. I was left there alone with Len.

He looked at the other direction and I felt a vein pop from my forehead. That fucker dared to ignore me?! I just sighed and sat at the couch in front of him. I felt myself sweat and just sat there. I would say something to interrupt the silence, but I just left myself in an odd situation.

I felt something pop up in my head as I looked at him. Then it came to me.

"You were the one that was following me while I was walking in the street"

He smirked evilly, placing the cup of tea down and sprawled at the couch and crossed his legs. He looked at me and said,"Do you have a problem with that?".

_To be Continued-_

* * *

**Behind the scenes-**

**Rin-Hello everybody!**

**Len-Did you all miss me?**

**Rin- I'm sure they did... if you guys are wondering what I did to make him happy it's simple! I just-**

**Len- She gave me 10 packs of chocolate covered banana.**

**Rin- Yeah... it also cost me my New Year's allowance...**

**Len- And I thank her for it.**

**Rin- Well we don't have much to say so we'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Len- Bye everyone!(~^o^~)**

**Behind the scenes end-**_Until Next Time!_


	5. The Flight-5

**Rin POV-**

"Do I have a proble-of course I have a problem with it!", I stood up and slammed my palm on the table.

"My my Rinny, you should quiet down", he 'Tsk'ed me and swayed his finger side-to-side. I gritted my teeth and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Look, I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, but I don't like it"

"You don't get it... I always play games", he ran his free hand down my back, which made me shiver and let him go. He sat back down and resumed to drink his tea.

"Why did you come here anyways?", I could at least have a conversation with him since we're here. I didn't want to worry mom.

Len looked at me and sipped from his tea before saying, "If you were me won't you find a nearby place and take shelter from the rain?"

I nodded before I noticed that he left a major detail from what he said. "Oh please, you were just following me and decided to go inside-"

"Look both are technically true, but I honestly didn't notice that it was going to rain"

I looked at his face and looked straight at his eyes. Green and honest, I suppose. He noticed that I was looking at him and smirked,"Wow Rin, I didn't know that you like my eyes that much"

I looked away,"Listen here you-"

"Len-kun~Here's your towel", I heard my mom say as she went down the stairs holding a towel.

He nodded in thanks as he received the towel.

"Why don't you dry yourself up and eat with us, after that you can go take a shower... I wouldn't want you to catch a cold now"

My mom prepared an extra plate and we ate our dinner. Mom kept on asking Len questions and vice-versa while I just glared at him. I accidentally bit my tongue when Len sneaked a laugh when mom started talking about an accident when I was a child. It was the time I cried when I met a clown on my birthday and wet myself.

We finished eating and Len went upstairs to take a bath.

"Don't worry about spare clothes, I placed my husband's old clothes near the sink for you to wear overnight~", my mom told Len before he left.

I was washing the dishes while mom was cleaning the table. She paused for a moment and told me,"Him being a son-in-law would be good don't you think"

I snorted and scrubbed off an irritating stain on the plate,"Don't be deceived by his looks mom, he's just a devil in disguised".

My mom chuckled and placed the leftovers in the fridge,"That's what they always say~"

I puffed out my cheeks and continued washing the dishes.

* * *

**Len POV-**

I entered the bathroom and admired the neatness of the house, as well as the pleasant scent of the place. It was a mixture of citrus and another aroma; cherry blossom I suppose.

I stripped of my clothes and slowly flexed my wings out. Don't think that we incubus can stay in our human forms forever. It takes a strong demon like me to even hold in that form for eight hours.

I turned the faucet and allowed the warm water to slowly fill the tub, taking my ponytail down. It wasn't a problem for me to gain the trust of Rin's mom. She did look attractive, I guess that's were Rin gets her looks from. Blonde hair and blue eyes, except that Mrs. Kagamine's eyes are a slight bit more darker ocean blue than Rin's icy ones. Her mom is so kind and- how can I say this- more nicer and trusting to boys than she is. I think Rin won't even allow me to take shelter in her house if she was the one that answered the door.

I looked at the mirror and chuckled at my appearance. I sure am damn hot.

I didn't have major muscles like most guys, but I had enough to not be considered skinny. I would call myself someone with 'medium' muscles. I mean, I did have abs.

I sat at the bathtub and closed my eyes. Today was pretty tiring and I needed some rest. A warm and soft mattress to lay on-

I opened my eyes at the realization. Since they offered to let me use their bathroom and let me borrow some spare clothes, doesn't that mean that I'm going to have to sleep here overnight? I got up from the bathtub and wiped my face with the towel that they lend me. Tonight is going to be a long night.

I took the spare clothes near the sink and looked at them. The designs were pretty weird. They were purple and black stripes... something I think an emo would wear. I was surprised to see jade green pants. Whoever Rin's dad is, he had a peculiar taste in fashion.

I wore them and was shocked of how well the size fitted me. It wasn't tight fit or anything, but it seems like the size would be that of a teenager.

_'To much overthinking',_ I thought.

I got out from the bathroom and tied my hair into a ponytail. I ruffled it up a bit so it would become messy.

As I got out of the room, I noticed Rin walk up the stairs. Perfect opportunity.

She looked up and noticed that I was done.

"Nice clothes", she snickered as she saw my appearance.

"Tell that to your dad"

I was waiting for a reply and noticed that she just stood there. Her eyes looked blank and she continued to walk to her room. I don't know what I just said to piss her off, but it seemed it had to do something with her dad. I'm good at these kinds of guessing things.

I just looked at her a she passed by me and slowly closed the door with a soft _CLICK_. I didn't really mean to hurt her... Oh? You seem surprised? What do you think, that I had a heart of stone? I don't just tease girls and don't think of their feelings... Look, Let me tell you this straight: it's ok to do it to some girls, but to see the tough ones getting hurt- Not a pretty sight to see.

I walked down stairs and saw Rin's mom watch TV.

"Oh Len-kun! Did you have a nice bath?~"

"Yeah I did, um-", man I didn't really plan on how to say the next part.

"What is it?"

"-Were am I suppose to sleep?", I didn't see that much doors so there's no other choice but to sleep in-

"Isn't it obvious? You're going to sleep in Rin's room of course!", Wow, Rin's mom really doesn't think about the possibilities that can happen if two teenagers of the same-sex are sleeping in the same room.

I nodded my head in response and walked upstairs.

"Oh Len-kun~Don't do anything naughty in there ok?", I heard her laugh out loud as I walked. I sure would like to have a mom like that if it were possible.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Rin will have a night of her life", she blushed as she heard my words and gave me a thumbs-up.

I opened Rin's door and saw her laying on her bed. Was she already asleep? I noticed that an orange futon was on the floor, together with a pillow. She must have already expected that I was going to sleep here.

I laid on the futon and turned my head to the side, opposite from the window. I heard a slight rustle of a bed sheet at sighed.

"I'm sorry", I murmured out.

It took a while, but she replied, "-For what?"

"When I talked about your dad"

She turned facing the ceiling and heard her slow breathing.

"It's ok, it's just that... we don't talk about him very much and-", she stopped her sentence there.

I turned to face her and saw the moonlight shine on her face. I didn't apologize that often so this is going to be a rare moment.

"Why don't I show you something for a, you know, apology"

"Look if your planning something funny this isn't really the right _OOHF!"_, I lifted her from her bed and opened the window.

"W-W-wait!", she looked at me and started struggling. _Hehe_, she's kinda cute when she's flustered.

"What?"

"Don't 'What' me, what are you doing!?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna take you on a '_Magic Carpet ride~"_

"But we don't even have a carpet", I see... so she's a fan of Disney.

"HA, don't think that there's no other way that we can fly"

"What do you-KYA!", I jumped down the window and allowed my wings to open up. We glided steadily while the wind guided us to our direction. I looked down and saw her cover her eyes. I waited for a while until she noticed that we weren't actually falling and saw her take her hands away from her eyes, revealing glowing blue orbs.

"Wow-", she mumbled out and smiled. The tough girl that always refused my winks... look at her now. She gazed at the full moon and smiled dreamily.

"Take this as an apology", this happened to snap her out of her little dream world.

"You don't have to do this, but thanks anyway", she whispered and pouted.

I laughed so loud that I felt her jolt in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that you're kinda cute when you thank someone like this"

She blushed and what happened next surprised me a lot. Rin kissed me on the cheek.

I stopped there and flew on the same place for a couple minutes.

"That was a thank you gift", she turned her head away and I saw her face blaze a bright red.

I smirked and whispered to her ear, "Now you've really done it". I closed my wings and allowed us to fall in lightning speed.

"AAAAaaaaaahhhhhHHHHHH! DEMON ASS!", Rin screamed and kicked her legs until I felt my arms feel sore from the extreme movement.

I opened my wings back up again and glided. Rin clutched on the cloth of my shirt. She was breathing fast and was trembling slightly from the shock.

"This was revenge for the crotch knee-ing earlier".

"Y-you call this revenge!?", she stuttered out.

"What?-", I placed my face inches away from hers, "Would you have prefered the rape instead?"

She slammed her forehead against mine. I took my head away and felt the pain slowly spread.

"Just bring me home... asshole"

I chuckled and started to fly towards her bedroom window. So much for a goodnight.

"By the way, about the servant thing-", Rin began to ask me when we were near our destination.

"Oh yeah the lip attack you gave me back then-", I pointed a finger at my lower lip, "- in our law it states that if you drank my blood in any other way it means that we have a master-servant contract".

"What's that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your my servant and I am your master".

"As if", she crossed her arms and made a _HMPH!._

"Well it says that if I need you in a situation of some sort, I just control your body with a spell"

"If you dare do that to me-"

"Don't worry about it. The spell uses to much power and it's really tiring... and can you think of a situation when I need a human like you?"

"You have a point there"

"It also states that if you have a contract you can't hurt the person you have a contract with without permission, it's the hurt that there is blood showing"

"I don't plan on killing you or anything", she slowed down her words as she said the last part.

"I doubt that", I chuckled out.

"So even if we have a contract, we still have a normal relationship"

"Yeah-wait what relationship?", Rin said after a while of processing the words into her head.

"Since I'm staying over at your house, doesn't that mean we have a relationship?", time to trick her.

"W-we don't have a relationship!", she declared.

"You mean we're not friends", I said as her eyes began to widen at her miscalculation.

"O-of course we're friends... I just thought that you meant-"

"The _boyfriend _and _girlfriend _type?", I smirked.

"Oh shut up, ass"

Well, so much for the night of her life.

* * *

**Rin POV-**

::::::::::::::::::THE NEXT DAY::::::::::::::::::

I felt the cold chills of the air conditioner as my conscious begin to wake up. I groaned and tugged the bed sheet. Somehow it was really hard to pull.

I turned around and opened my eyes, only to find Len's face sleeping soundly and... wait what?

"GYA!", I screamed and pushed Len out of my bed.

"Ow~", I heard him groan.

"What are you doing on my bed?!", I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"The futon was getting uncomfortable so I decided to sleep together with you", he sat his head on the side of the mattress.

I was about to kick him square on the face until the door opened and revealed my mom holding a batch of clothes.

"Len-kun I washed your uniform and-Don't you think you guys should go to school now?"

I looked at my alarm clock and gave gasped. I swear I turned the alarm-mode on yesterday.

"I saw how peaceful you looked while you slept so I turned it off", Len said while taking the clothes from mom and nodded in thanks.

Instead of being mad, I opened my closet and took my uniform. Being angry at him can be saved until we get to school.

"You change in here while I change in the bathroom", were the last words I said before slamming the bathroom door.

:::::::::::::::::::::::LATER::::::::::::::::::::::

"You didn't have to hit me you know", Len complained as he cupped his cheek in pain.

"Well you're the fucking reason why we were almost late"

We were walking down the hall and were complaining rather loudly. I didn't care that much until we ran into some people along the way.

I stopped when I noticed a group of people were blocking our way. I looked up and felt sweat break down on my face. Mikuo, Kaito, Oliver, Miku, and Gumi were standing there looking at the both of us with intense eyes.

"Well isn't this a rare sight, seeing the both of you walk together in the hallway", were the words Kaito said before a typhoon of questions erupted from the group.

_To be continued~_

* * *

**_Let me just tell you guys that Luka,Gakupo, and Teto will have an appearance later on the story. Probably it's going to be after a couple chapters (Maybe a lot), but I'm certain that they are going to make an appearance. Also Mikuo will be significant to the story too as it progresses._**

**_Until Next Time!_**(~^v^~)


	6. The Upcoming-6

**Miku POV-**

Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh-! Len and Rin were talking to each other, and they were having a normal conversation! Even though I use to date Len and started dating Kaito. Since Len and Kaito are buddies, I guess I'll put Len in my 'NEUTRAL' zone... for now at least.

I was in my locker until Gumi shook my shoulder rather furiously.

"M-Miku-", I looked at Gumi and my eyes widened as I notice what she was stuttering about.

"-I think the world is ending", her eyed were wide with shock, almost fear even. Rin and Len had a relationship that was known all around the school. To the most slightest of bickering to the physical fist fights... everyone knew about them. But this- this was unbelievable.

* * *

**Author's Note- That's what she said (-'_'-)... BACK TO THE STORY! ('3')/**

* * *

They were talking to each other and although it does seem to be an argument of some sort, it was different from the usual. Len of course was keeping his smug smirk as always and Rin was glaring at him, but it was a different kind of glare. It was softer and much more trusting than her cautious and deadly ones from before.

I grabbed Gumi's arm and ran toward their direction. It seems like we weren't the only ones that noticed this ( Well- everyone noticed this, but we were the first to come to them face-to-face). Len's little group, including Kaito, also came to them.

My Kaito was the first one to speak out, but I didn't hear it a bit since I was looking at Rin's eyes. Me and Gumi were Rin's bestfriends, but me and Rin knew each other the longest compared to Gumi and Rin. Gumi moved to the neighborhood when we were about second grade... or was it third? BAH!, who cares! We are in a critical situation here.

Rin's blue eyes bore a paniced look. They were wide and it seems like she's in the middle of some serious thinking.

"Rin-", everyone stopped talking when I spoke.

"-are the two of you dating?", not only was our little bundle of people silent, but the whole hall hushed when the word 'dating' came out of my mouth.

Rin looked around flustered and I swear she swore quietly under her breath when she turned around to look.

Her face was red for a while until she took a deep breath and returned to her normal color.

"No we aren't", there was a moment of silence until hall started turning back to it's normal volume and everyone returned to their normal conversation. I guess that was enough to persuade them since it's Rin, but I wasn't convinced.

Me and Gumi grabbed each of Rin's arms while Kaito, Oliver, and Mikuo-nii also dragged Len and us seperate groups took the both of them and walked away in the opposite direction. We are gonna have a serious talk.

**Mikuo POV-**

::::::::::::::LATER:::::::::::::::

"Hey! Can you guys let me down?!", Kaito was holding Len in a sack-like manner while me and Oliver walked at the opposite sides of Kaito. Although Kaito was a bit harsh on Len a bit, it was fun to see him struggle like that. Revenge more like it?**(Chapter 1)**

"Nope, not until you have a proper explanation for all of this", Oliver told Len with his wavering voice. I guess he was trying to sound serious, but failed due to him trying to hold his laughter.

Len opened his mouth to argue, but closed it and went limp, hanging loose on Kaito's hold. We kept on walking up the stairs until Oliver unlocked the door. The lock in this door is always not secure and Oliver himself happens to be a master lock picker.

Kaito dropped Len on the ground, but not hard enough that it'll hurt. He's what I'll call a 'Gentle Giant'. Though he looks big, he's pretty soft.

"Mind you, but can you answer our questions?", Oliver of course was the first one to speak to him.

"I can", Len laid down on the floor and closed his eyes. He took a while to say something else until we noticed that was all he was going to sat. I felt a vein pop in my forehead in aggravation.

"_Would _you answer our questions?", I said with a slight edge on my voice.

Len smirked as he noticed my frustration.

"What's the magic word?"

"Don't push it"

He laughed and said, " Alright... well what questions do you guys want to ask?"

" Why are you such an ass all the time?", Oliver questioned.

"Hmm~ That isn't a very nice thing to say", let me just say this before we progress any more: Oliver and Len have a special type of relationship. Both are sarcastic, sadistic, and have the most fucked up personality I have ever seen. I don't know why I'm friends with them in the first place... I just don't know. It makes me wonder more about Kaito.

"Stop fucking around Len", I heard Kaito say in a dangerous tone.

Len stopped his smirking and looked at Kaito. "What's the problem anyways? I thought you guys already know I do stuff like this"

"Well-", Kaito stopped for a moment, " For other girls it is, but Rin?"

"What's wrong with Rin?"

" You've never got this close to Rin before and all of the sudden you start to talk to her... and most of all have a _normal_ conversation with her", I interrupted.

"Don't tell me Len... that you've gone _soft_?!", Oliver exclaimed.

"Pfft, what are you guys talking about? First you guys tell me try to win her heart and now you say that if I do it'll be weird? Make up your mind"

"Would you think it would be normal then?", I said.

"Well-", I caught him this time.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!", Kaito yelled as we continued in our conversation.

We silenced since it was rare for Kaito to yell out of the blue, other than if the ice cream store was closed

"This isn't about that, it's about if you started dating Rin and hurt her feelings-", he sobbed exaggeratedly, "Miku will probably think that I'm such a douche since my friend is such an ass that she'll break up with me~!".

Kaito got up and shook Len's shoulders in desperation. So this was what all of this was about; If Miku broke up with Kaito. I just hope he knew that Luka was checking him out. If he's worried about Miku breaking up with him because of that then he doesn't know what's coming for him.

I touched Kaito's shoulder and sighed.

"I think Miku is much more reasonable than that"

Kaito sniffled, "You really think so?"

Len tore Kaito's hands off of his shoulder and patted the dust from his pants as he stood up.

"Thank you for you understanding now can I please go? I have another girl waiting for me"

Kaito gave Len a bear hug. "I'm so sorry for having a misunderstanding~ I just hope you forgive me~", Kaito cried.

"Yeah sure", Len awkwardly patted Kaito's head which calmed him down.

"Who's the girl this time?", I questioned.

"Luka", hmm- I guess I was wrong about the Luka part.

"Well I'll be going now-", he stopped midway as he opened the door, "Make sure to tell the teacher some kind of excuse ok?"

"Sure whatever".

We stood there in silence.

"What an ass", Oliver said.

"No doubt about it", I replied.

* * *

**Len POV-**

I opened the door to the backyard and say a bundle of pink hair.

Luka.

She was sitting on the benches and combed her hair with a matching pink comb until she saw my arrival.

"Oh~ well if it isn't little Mr. Playboy here", she took out some lipstick and placed some in her lips. I didn't like the way she acted... Not one bit.

"Haha", I laughed bemused, "Why are you even staying in that form, nobody can see us here"

She released a relieved breath and allowed her wings unfold as well as her horns to uncurl. "I thought I was going to die!".

I also did it myself and she placed a barrier around us.

"Just to make sure".

"Why did you bring me here hag?". It makes me wonder why all incubus and succubus have the power to look young. Me and Luka's age gap is huge and you can still mistaken her for a sixteen year old. Your look depends on how much energy you have. Luka can be 45 years old and can still look like that. Even for this, we still age the same as humans. The only immortal person or thing I know is probably Old Man Al. He's been alive even before Gakupo and Luka was born.

She giggled, "Don't be so rude to your queen now"

"Some heck of a queen...well can you tell me?"

Luka wasn't someone I was fond of. Manipulative and cruel, such a heartless bitch she is. Sure I was like that, but not to that extent.

"I've been feeling something...", her eyes narrowed. "An aura of an _angel_". My ears perked up as I hear her words.

"_An angel?_", I hissed.

"Yes, and there seems to be only one, but a powerful one"

"I didn't feel and aura anywhere while I was around school... how did you know?"

"I felt it be chance, that's what makes the person powerful".

I clenched my fist. Angels. Those holy bastard are gonna be hunting out in the school and I really don't want the peace ( At least somewhat like peace) to be disrupted because of them.

"I also heard from Teto that they're gonna be sending another one here", Luka added.

I was lost in words. One angel is enough, but two?

"Do you know who the angel is?", I asked Luka.

"No. The person seems to make sure that their aura is tightly covered"

I spat in aggravation.

"That shouldn't be the only thing you should be worried about-", she smirked, "I heard that you had a contract with a human"

My ears reddened. How the fuck did she know?!

"You shouldn't be embarrassed", I swear I felt her mock me. She doesn't show it, but I felt it in my gut.

"Shut up... why are you even here in the first place? Doesn't Gakupo worry about you".

Luka's eyes darkened. It's been a month since she transferred and most of the days she's even absent. Sometimes I even saw her feed on one of my classmates- and teachers. It's almost winter break and I don't know how she's going to cover this up from the school, probably a memory erasing spell. Luka is stronger than me, considering that she's a queen, and can do more spells on more people than I can in a lifetime.

"Don't you dare speak of him! That bastard doesn't even worry about me when I come home after a long period of time". Gakupo was our king. Quiet and serious, his and Luka's relationship hasn't been taken seriously after Luka became queen. It's mostly Gakupo doing most of the work. Luka is just there to make sure that nobody tries to fight over the queen's place.

They did have a son... but now isn't the time to talk about him.

With that our conversation was over. Luka released the barrier and we changed into our human form.

Luka turned back into her normal self and before I left she asked me, "The boy you hang out with, Kaito was it, is he free?"

"Don't touch him hag- he already has a girlfriend and I don't want him to be whining to me about why his girlfriend broke up with him", he's already annoying as he is.

"Oh poo~ Well I guess I'll see you later then", she got up from the bench and went to the door.

"Also... don't get too close to that Rin girl", I froze.

"Wha-", before I could say anything she left. I don't know why she would worry about that. There is no way that I would get close to a human... especially Rin.

Her words echoed in my head. I mentally slapped myself and tsked. Damn pink haired bitch.

* * *

**Rin POV-**

::::::::::MEANWHILE::::::::::

Miku and Gumi dragged me to our next classroom. Was it really that weird?- what am I talking about, off course it was weird!

Miku slowly sat me on the chair and looked at me.

I felt sweat cross my brow and said wearily, "So-"

"What happened yesterday?", Gumi took out a NarutoxSasuke doujinshi and asked me without looking at me, but sometimes I saw her sneak a peek or two.

"Yeah what happened?", when Miku said this it wasn't the giddy 'Omgosh girl what happened~?', but the 'Dude it's fuckin suspicious so tell me what happened'.

The two of them knew that I wasn't the type that wouldn't lie and if I did lie, it would be easy to point it out.

"You know yesterday it rained?"

They nodded their head.

"Well jackass over somewhere was near my house and took shelter there", Miku relaxed as I said the word 'jackass', but it didn't last long until I said the next part.

"He WHAT?!", the both said in unison. Gumi slammed the doujinshi down while Miku's twin tails did a little spin.

Before they could ask me a bunch of questions like last time I quickly said, "Don't worry it was only one night".

"Did he sleep together with you?", the memories of last night and this morning ran through my mind and I shook them away.

"Yes and no".

Miku and Gumi looked at me to see if I was going to say anything else and I sighed.

"He slept in the same room as me, but don't worry he slept on a futon on the floor", Miku and Gumi let out a relieved sigh and calmed down. Those two are like worried parents. Always making sure that they know everything about what's happening to me. I made sure that I left out what happened this morning because imagine what would happen if I didn't... all hell would break loose.

"Well, I need to get my books in my locker", I got up and looked at the clock. Dammit, class was almost starting.

"Hurry up then", it makes me wonder how they can say that as if nothing happened.

* * *

I rushed to my locker and got my books. I closed it with a loud _SLAM!_ and rushed off. Little did I know that there was a person walking right in front of me.

"OW~!", I heard a boy's voice moan in pain from the collision on our heads.

Unfortunately for me I have a head of steel so all of this was like a simple paper ball.

I opened my eyes and saw a shroud of silver hair invade my vision. He wore aqua green ( A tad bit darker than the Hatsune's) earphones and our uniform. I wonder if he's suppose to be a transfer.

"A-are you ok?", so much for making a good first impression. He opened his eyes and- my god.

His eyes were a shade of pale gray and had a look that had a huge 'INNOCENT' written all over it. Now that I realize it he's actually pretty cute... like a puppy. He also had a huge out-of-place strand of hair poke out of his head like a sore thumb.

"Um, are you alright?", his voice rang a melody in my ears. I came back to reality and saw him crouch in the ground right in front of me.

"_To close!_"

I scooted back and fell clear on my bottom. He looked curiously at me and saw that I dropped my books.

"Let me help you", I wish every guy was like this. Polite and kind, like a gentleman.

I got up and received the books he picked up.

"T-thank you", fuck I stuttered again.

He laughed and showed me a school map.

"Your a student here right? Can you show me where this room is?". I took a closer look at the map and pointed down the hall.

"Down the hall to the first right and make a left to the room with a big, orange 'S''.

He bowed gratefully,''Thank you and um-sorry for running into you''.

''No prob... it was mostly my fault anyway''. As he walked down the hall a thought ran through my head.

''HEY!-'', he turned around. '' If you need help make sure to come to me''. I felt my motherly instincts kick in. It was probably because he looks like a puppy. He smiled and walked away.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost time for class. Crap-

* * *

**Mikuo POV-**

I sat there and played with my lead pencil. The seat next to me was empty and it was almost time for class to start. I wonder where Rin is. She's mostly in time in the first class. If you're wondering why we sit next to each other it's simple. Our teacher said in the first day in school that we weren't allowed to sit next to a person with the same-sex. So he picked the students' seat and coincidentally me and Rin ended up being paired with each other.

When the bell was about to ring, Rin stormed in the room and sat next to me, panting furiously.

"Are you ok?", because of her lack of breath she just nodded and continued panting.

I gave a corner smile and looked in front of the room. Our teacher came in and sat his stacks of paper on his desk.

"Hello everybody", everyone replied with a 'Good Morning'.

"Today we have a transfer student", hmm... I wonder who it is.

"I want you guys to treat him as any other and since it's so late in the year I want all of you to treat as if he was always her".

White hair came through the door and I felt my chest drop.

"Everyone, I want you all to meet Utatane Piko", the whole class erupted in murmurs and whispers. What the heck is that guy doing here!?

"Please take care of me'', hah! That guy is still good at acting as always. Piko noticed me and gave a small smile. He also gave a wave, but it wasn't for me. I looked at the person he was waving at and the direction led to Rin. Have they met before?

* * *

**Rin POV-**

It's that guy! He said that he was going to science class and... why didn't I notice this before?! I mean, lots of first year girls always ask for directions and I mostly tell them the short cuts and-Oh! It was because I always chose the long ways for exercise and- man, I am so dense.

I gave me a wave and I waved back. The teacher assigned him the seat next to Gumi. Why did the teacher do that? He knows that Gumi is the most socially awkward person in class, so why did he assign Piko to sit next to her? Gah~ I need to rest for a bit... TO MUCH THINKING.

I arranged my notebooks in my section of the table and stopped when Mikuo gave me a slight nudge in the shoulder.

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah, I met him when I was getting my stuff from my locker. Who knew he was going to be in the same class as I did"

Mikuo took a while for the answer and gave a slow ''Ok~" in reply.

_To Be Continued~_

* * *

**Author's Note- OOooh~ Piko finally shows up and Luka's identity has been revealed. Piko and Mikou's identity will be revealed in chapters very soon and some of you guys might already know it and if you guys don't... than I guess you'll have to wait til the next chapter.**

**Gakupo and Teto aren't going to be significant to the plot yet, but I do plan on making them in the later chapters.**

**Angels and Demons (Well-technically incubus and succubus but whatever!) have a sort of relationship that will soon be given details in the later chapters.**

**Let me just say that everything comes in the later chapters and that's all I'll be giving here... for now. It's basically telling you guys what to expect in the soon-to-be-here chapters. And as always-**

**UNTIL NEXTIME-_END_****_ C_('^')**


	7. The Plans-7

**Author's Note- Hello everyone! I am sorry for the long update... I AM DEEPLY SORRY C(;3;)! I got a fever so it was really hard for me to think of what the next chapter was about. I did have an idea before I got sick, but I HAD TO FREAKIN FORGOT IT! I was so mad that I had a tantrum so I had to start of from scratch. Maybe I should write the ideas on a piece of paper next time... yeah C(-=-)**

**I'm still a bit woozy, so the chapter may either be as great or not as great as my previous idea, maybe even greater. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter C(-^v^-)**

* * *

**R****in POV**

The first class was over and I am beat! To much stuff happened today and yesterday and all I want is an ordinary day with no troubles at all... If only it could come true.

Len was the first person and then Miku and Gumi. After that it felt like one disaster after another. The lip-bang thing. Len staying over ( He really doesn't leave me alone since yesterday) at my house... Too much.

I was gathering my stuff and Piko approached me with a notebook.

"Rin, can I study with you after school?"

"After... why?"

"It's just that, um-"

Mikuo came in our conversation, "He probably fell asleep"

I looked at him in confusion and then looked at Piko for a reply.

Nothing.

I see, so this adorable puppy person is actually an idiot... I should have seen that coming. We just stood there in an awkward silence while Piko twiddled his fingers apologetically until Miku and Gumi came walking to us.

"You guys are studying together?", Gumi asked.

''How'd you know that?''

''Well you three were pretty loud so it's hard to just ignore it'', Gumi took out a book and started reading. ''Love Stage'', I don't really mind Yaoi stuff. It's just that I'm not obsess with it unlike Gumi over here. Now that I think of it, when did she start liking those kinds of stuff... hmm... I guess the world may never know.

"Do you guys wanna come too? I wouldn't mind some extra company", wait a minute. This is my house you are going to, who said you get to make the decisions?  
''Wai-", before I get to tell Piko, Miku answered.

"Yeah, let's have a get-together!'', why won't anyone listen to me!? It's like I'm thin air!

"What's this I hear about a get-together", speak of the devil. Kaito, Len, and Oliver suddenly entered in the scene. Len wore a big smirk on his face and was sending out some sort of mocking waves when Kaito asked.

"Yeah, Rin offered to let us meet at her place", Mikuo too!

"NO I DID NOT!", the group hushed down at my sudden outburst. A long '_Ehh~' _echoed through them like a fire alarm.

"Rinny, stop being such a party killer", Len whined. Trying to sound cute and innocent... ew. I noticed Miku look at him suspiciously. Can he shut up please?

"But-'', Piko looked at me with teary eyes as if I just took away his most favorite thing in the world. Damn this...this-

"Ok fine-", everyone celebrated with a big _'Yay!'_. They shouldn't be celebrating yet because...

"Only in one condition'', the group got silent once more.

''What is it?'', Oliver asked.

''If you want to know it that much-''

''Just tell us already bitch'', Len complained.

''Nobody asked you asshole'', here it is, the famous Rin and Len arguments.

Kaito tore us apart dramatically and took a glance at Miku. He sighed in relief and turned back only to glare at Len. What's he so riled up about?

"Len~", Kaito looked at Len with pleading eyes and surprisingly it made him quiet.

"What I was trying to say was that if you all want to come over you will definitely positively-"

"Sheesh", Len retorted. Nope, I am not going to get distracted this time.

"- bring food over and it needs to be enough for _everyone_ to share"_  
_

''Is that really the only thing you can come up with?'', Len shook his head slowly. ''This is a perfect example of how a lame person acts''.

''If you have a problem with it asshole, why not just play with your little love dolls''

''Oh my, are you telling me it's ok to knock up a woman?'', his mouth curved into a smirk and he stared at my eyes. The only thing I could do was look away before a blush spread across my cheeks.

"Why you-not really-'', huh... I really am bad at verbal fights.

''Heh, I thought s- OW!''. Kaito punched Len's head in a quick swipe. ''What the hell was that for!?'', Len rubbed his injured head while he glared at Kaito.

''It's not nice to make a girl feel bad and...'', etc., etc.. He went on in a long lecture and Miku nodded her head after each sentence was completed. Len was sulking next to Oliver grumbling a few words that weren't quite audible while Oliver was snickering at him and patting his back.

When Kaito was finished he glanced at Miku, only to find that she was giving him a big thumbs up. His cheeks went a slight pink and smiled a Miku in embarrassment. Lovey- dovey couples... weird. Well, I'm glad this whole thing is over, at least for right now.

Miku raised her hand up, "Um, is fried leeks enough?"

"NO!-", crap I said it too loud. Miku lowered her hand down.

"-I mean you Hatsunes don't have to bring anything".

"Why? We make some really good fried leeks you know", Mikuo said. Miku nodded in approval and I watched in amazement of how her twin tails went up and down in a fast movement.

''It's just that-"

''Rin is allergic to leeks'', Gumi said quickly. That was close. It took a while for them to process it in their head, but they nodded in understanding. "So that's why you always say no when I offer you some leek juice ~", Miku said in disappointment.

"Yeah...'', thank the lords. I still have so much planned in my life... and I do not want leeks to end it for me.

"You saved me there", I whispered to Gumi. "Well I'll see you guys later, c'mon", I ushered Miku and Gumi out of the room. I made sure I told Len he's number one and when I did the look on his face was _priceless. _Now, second class is PE right?

* * *

**Normal POV-**

''That damn bitch never leaves me alone does she'', Len ruffled his hair up so it doesn't reveal his frustration. '' I think that she's just expressing her love for you'', Oliver sneered. ''Shut up''.

"So you're the new student that everyone is talking about", Len wrapped an arm around Piko's shoulder, which took him by surprise. He studied his face for a while and grinned.

"What is it?", Piko touched his face to check if there was something there.

"It's just that with a face that cute you can attract girls'', Piko blushed from Len's praise. "T-thank you", Piko stuttered.

''Don't take it as a compliment'', Oliver said while he sits on Rin's chair. ''Every bitch in this school will come knocking on your front door to give you a hard slap when you reject them''.

''Except it doesn't happen to me'', Len let out a satisfied nod. ''That just shows how a bigger douche you are'', Mikuo said.

''Nobody invited you into this conversation'', Len gave a sudden dark tone to Mikuo, with a little bit to much edge than intended.

''Well I'm already in it so it's to late now'', Mikuo countered.

''Look I don't know what I did to make you guys angry so how about we call it a truce''.

''Wow-'', Oliver placed his hand to his mouth in a mocking manner, ''- is Kagamine Len surrendering to a fight that he knows he can't win?''.

''That doesn't even make sense... guhh... Help me here Kai-'', his voice stopped abruptly as he saw the sobbing face of Kaito in front of him, all snot covered and everything.

''Waahh~", Kaito buried his face in the realms of his blue scarf. Although he was loud, this happened so often that nobody really notices it anymore. ''Did you see the look on Miku's face!?''.

''What's wrong with her face?'', Mikuo said in a nonchalant tone. This seemed to make Kaito cry even more. Piko got up and offered Kaito a handkerchief.

''Ano... it's not that much but...'', something about the way he said it made it sound so... cute. It wasn't just them that noticed. The whole class looked at Piko and murmured to one another, each boy and girl blushing madly.

Kaito gave a slight blush and hugged Piko. '' NEW KID~ IF YOU WERE A PUPPY I WOULD TOTALLY ADOPT YOU RIGHT NOW! MOE!'', way to sound manly. Piko struggled in his embrace and tried to talk, but the embrace was so strong that his voice was muffled by his chest.

Len, Oliver, and Mikuo huddled up in a small circle, ignoring Piko's helpless cries.

''That kid, did you hear his voice just now?'', Oliver whispered in an urgent manner.

''Yeah... he sounded so innocent that he-he'', Len was lost in words on this one.

''Yeah-'', Mikuo's voice was faint and quiet.

''I think we've got ourselves a pure one'', a big wave splashed suddenly as if to emphasize their discovery. They were shocked... except Mikuo.

''Yeah, a _pure_ one'', although he made it sound sarcastic, the two didn't notice since they were having a heated conversation.

''You know what'll happen if we mess with a pure one''.

''We've just angered God by creating such a sin'', Len replied. "_More like he'll kill us, but who gives a shit!_", he thought.

''Exactly! If we mess with a pure one the only thing we're gonna be hearing is-'', the conversation was so stupid that we'll just ignore it for now.

''_You don't know what he's like at all... at least in the inside'_', Mikuo thought. The bell rung and everyone exited the classroom for the next group to arrive. Mikuo was about to exit the door until Piko grabbed his shoulder.

''Meet me at the courtyard after the 2nd class''. Piko's emotionless grin made Mikuo shudder.

''Wow, it seems like you already got the hang of how the school works'', Miku gave a sarcastic grin.

''Don't think I'm not that stupid, half blood'', Mikuo's eyes darkened at the word 'Half blood'.

''I told you to stop calling that''. His voice was stiff, but it only amused Piko more.

''Hahaha! So serious now are we? You can't even tell the difference if I'm joking or not'', Mikuo didn't reply and only looked at him.

Piko ruffled his hair and headed towards the door. ''You've gone soft Mikuo''. He gave him one last glance, ''This'll only taint the Utatane name''. With that he left, only to leave Mikuo standing there alone.

''_Taint the name? Hmph, he's the only one ever to even consider me part of that wretched family''_.

* * *

**Len POV-**

Me, Kaito, and Oliver walked the crowded hall. Girls were giggling and pointing at them. Len blew kisses at some of the passing girls, which made them turn red and walk by them faster. It's not really that fun, but it's just something we have to do.

''Hey, that girl with the yellow cellphone-'', I pointed at a cluster of huddled girls.

"You mean that girl?"! His eyes narrowed. "She's a masochist you know. Went to my house and kept on telling me to whip her more- what a whore"

Len and Kaito were silent and just looked at Oliver. "What? I thought I told you guys this before".

"Yeah, but its just wierd when you say it out loud and, you know", Kaito's voice was wavy and uncertain.

''What he means is that it just sounds totally gross, and that's not even the girl I'm talking about'', I pointed directly at a girl with blonde hair and a side ponytail.

''Oh~Hat's Ahia Newu.'', Kaito was licking his ice cream (Heck if I know where it came from), which made his voice became unclear, but understandable.

''A.K.A. the 'Number One Slut' of this school'', Oliver said.

''A slut? That means that she goes out with a lot of guys?''

''Nope, her attitude just straight out spell 'SLUT'', I looked at Oliver.

''Where'd you hear that?''.

''Kaito''

I looked at Kaito in amazement. ''Well, where did you hear it from?''. Kaito wasn't the type that talks about these sort of things.

''I heard it from Miku''. ''_That makes sense now''_, Miku was the type of girl that keeps a close eye on gossips, then comes Gumi.

''Well is it true?''.

''Hell yeah it is. That bitch took my eye patch and fucking threw it away in one of the garbage cans'', he grimaced at the memory. ''It took me two weeks to find it until she gave it back to me and said that she was just holding on to it . She lied about the trashcan thing''. The thought of Oliver in that situation made Len laugh.

''Not fucking funny'', Oliver couldn't fight back on this one. He knows he's gonna lose.

''I also had some experience too'', Kaito was half done with his ice cream and licked his lips, revealing a vibrant blue on his tongue. ''She threatened to tell Miku's secret to the whole school''.

''What's the secret?''

''Heck if I know, that's what makes it a huge deal... even the boyfriend doesn't know''.

''You also met her before Len'', Oliver said.

''When?''.

''Remember that girl that always butted in our conversations-?''. It took a while for Len to remember until an invisible light bulb popped up his head.

''Oh... she's that girl'', Kaito and Oliver nodded their head in unison. Len remembers her. Akita Neru. The girl who was always talking to me in a loud voice as if to make sure that everyone in the world knew that I was her boyfriend.

Damn bitch thought that she can just pop into our conversations and insult us. Mikuo, Oliver, and Kaito both talked to me to break up with her and, believe me, the moment she talked to me I felt like piranhas were biting on my ears. Also, just to put it out there, none of my relationships last a week. Heck, they aren't even official girlfriends! All of them are just for food and Akita Neru was the first one I ever genuinely hated.

I broke up with her in the most straight forward way I can say it. That girl thought that I broke up with her because she believed that I couldn't handle the attention of us being together.

SHE THOUGHT THAT I BROKE UP WITH HER DUE TO THE BELIEF THAT IT WAS, IN WHAT SHE CALLS IT, ''FORBIDDEN LOVE''- and I hate that.

I hid behind Kaito and Oliver and sneaked past her without any disruption. Shocking really. This is the first time that Oliver doesn't make fun of me. Note to self: avoid Akita Neru at all cost.

* * *

**Rin POV-**

PE... my favorite subject. Since I'm the only one that is actually putting effort on this class, I get straight A's. Miku and Gumi were a tad bit behind and they were trying their best, but I guess they just don't have the strength and stamina as I do. Gumi is the lazy type. Straight to the point. Miku on the other hand is in her hands. Don't mistaken, what I mean is that she spends so much time on the internet that she starts to gain the skill.

''Rin~can you slow down?'', Miku was panting in exhaustion and her face was covered in glossy sweat.

''Nope, if you want to catch up then you have to pick up your pace''. I did slow down a tad bit, but not enough that I'll be in the same speed as them.

''I think this is unfair since you're good at these sort of things while we aren't'', Gumi wasn't as tired as Miku and in my surprise she wasn't sweating.

''Why aren't you sweating?''.

''Oh- it's because I don't like sweating''

I thought about what she said and shook my head. ''I don't think that's a choice''.

''Well then why am I not sweating?''. It's useless if I argue with her anymore.

''I give up''

''Don't worry Rin''. I was so focused on talking that I slowed down a bit. ''It's Gumi. She can do the most impossible things''. Says the girl who can eat leeks in a day straight without throwing up. I really hate leeks. They're like evil stalks of _DOOM._

I started to run fast and left a helpless Miku and a Gumi alone. I closed my eyes and imagined myself drowning in the cool air. This was the only time where I can actually take a proper breather.

I felt a hard stop me on my run and I opened my eyes to find a ton of pink hair. I looked up and say the figure of curvaceous female. They turned around and I swear I heard Miku scream... and I was right. Miku came running towards me with tremendous speed while Gumi was jogging calmly behind.

She stood there for a while when she reached us and took a couple of deep breathes. ''M-Megurine Luk-ah''. Oh, so this was the Luka I always heard about from Miku Although I hear about her, I always don't see her so this is the first time I actually get to see her. She was a pretty woman and I see why Miku feels threatened when she's around Kaito.

''Oh it's you'', she placed her hands on her hips and looked at Miku. ''D-Don't you '_Oh it's_ you' me!''.

I stood there and felt my anger rising. If I don't finish this lap then I'm going to get a B... A 'B' on PE! I mean how sorry does this sound to you!?

I didn't want to sound rude so I spoke in the most softest voice I could muster. ''Um-'', her eyes went down to my level. ''-can you get out of the way please because you know...'', the track wasn't that wide and if we stepped on the grass our PE teacher would kill us.

She studied my face and walked around me to see every inch of appearance I have. The more she observed me, the more uncomfortable it felt. While she did that, the run was so much for Miku that she actually fainted and Gumi had to fan her for her to wake up.''What's your name?'', she asked after a while observing.

''Kagamine Rin'', speak with a dignified voice. Not like last time with Piko. Luka's eyes widened. ''You mean Kagamine, as in Kagamine Len?''.

''N-no we just have the same last name, but trust me we aren't related''. Her eyes narrowed again in disinterest. ''I see, but do you still know him?''.

''Yes, but I wish I don't''.

''Well, do you like him?'', this was getting more and more personal as we kept on talking... I didn't like it.

* * *

**Mikuo POV-**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I slowly walked the hallway to make sure that my footsteps weren't audible and went straight to the courtyard door. This is actually pretty hard if you think about it. Sneaking past teachers while you're quiet is a load of work. I opened the door and felt the warmth of the Sunlight The Sun's rays filled my vision as it took me a while for my eyes to fully adjust to the brightness. Piko was there leaning on the tree and smiled at my arrival.

''A little early don't you think?'', I scoffed at his words. '' I know you and when you say to meet at a certain time you actually mean to meet a whole lot early than that''. ''I don't get you're logic''.

''My logic is simple: better early that late''. I didn't reply since it did make sense.

''Now you know why I called you here''.

''I do''

''So-'', he sat on the grass next to the tree with a _'THUMP'._

''-Let's talk about some_ personal _business''.

_To be Continued~~_


End file.
